


Promises

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-26
Updated: 2002-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "He Was Marked For Murder"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel/companion to "He Was Marked For Murder." A selection of Lex's letters in the period from 2005-2012. Read and see what you think... 

## Promises

by EscapeToCity

[]()

* * *

**HWMFM: PROMISES**

Author: EscapeToCity 

Rating: R 

Warning: Character death...some _Slash_

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me; they are property of D.C. Comics, Warner Bros., and Millar/Gough. None of the other copywritten networks, magazines, stores, brands, places or people belong to me either. 

*AU/Futurefic* 

Best regards, 

-J.B.  
@ N.O.L.A.  
9/25/02 

Comments? E-mail me anytime: EscapeToCity@aol.com 

* * *

**PROMISES**

September 4, 2005 

Dear Clark, 

> It already feels as if you were never a part of my life. Maybe that's best. Perhaps. I'm back here in Metropolis going out every night and sleeping alone. Like I said, maybe it's all for the best. You've got so much to look forward to now that high school is over. And I've got LuthorCorp....and my Dad yelling at me to make money! Ha!
> 
> Fuck it, Clark. I miss you terribly. I wonder, do you miss me? Of course not. You're out there in the world somewhere, helping people and doing the right thing and I am sitting here drunk as hell, seated in a forty-thousand dollar chair lamenting the loss of something I never really had.
> 
> Or did I?
> 
> Did I _have_ you, Clark?
> 
> Did you yearn to hold me the way I did you? After we kissed, did you feel that rush of air that made me nearly dizzy? I feel it right now.
> 
> I hope you get this letter. I hope you understand I will no way interfere in your life...I promised, right? No contact, unless you want it.
> 
> All my best, as always, 
> 
> (Burn this) 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> A.L. 

November 21, 2005 

Dearest Clark, 

>   
>  I've been drinking too much again and my stomach hurts and I have to go to three meetings tomorrow and I miss the way you snore. I miss the way you smell like straw and salt. You know how much I loved to lick your neck. Gross, I know. But you seemed to like it. I drove out to Smallville last week...I almost went and knocked on your parents door. I didn't though. No contact, right. I know your mother promised I could stop by anytime I wanted, anytime I felt lonely, but I can't insinuate myself into their lives anymore than yours. They looked fine, though. Your Dad was out in the yard. He has glasses now. Your Mom cut her hair and it looks great...it is shorter now. I don't know why I'm telling you things you probably already know. My head is pounding and my foot hurts...I tripped on a curb tonight outside Zero and fell against the pavement. For the longest time, I just sat there, hoping you would swoop down from above and pick me from the gutter.
> 
> But that's not your responsibility now, Clark. It's mine. 
> 
> There's something I need to tell you about the...damn...I'm too wasted...but it's good news and I promise to tell you in my next letter.
> 
> Love and salty kisses, 
> 
> Lex 

December 25, 2005 

Clark, 

>   
>  I am here alone in the penthouse and it's cold outside. Very cold. The streets of Metropolis are devoid of their usual holiday festivity and I wonder if everyone in this city feels as I do. I bought a Christmas tree and had Mercy put decorations all over it-- you'd like Mercy, she's a tough broad, real strong, not strong like you, of course-- after she left, I sat down in front of it and turned on the lights and it was twinkling and glistening and like a million rainbows poured over a sunrise. I saw your face in it and I wasn't even drunk or stoned.
> 
> I can't stop thinking about you although I realize I must. I still haven't broken our promise. I will not come after you. I know you want to find yourself.
> 
> Still...everyday I feel more frozen, like the river below, and I find myself lost in the past, with you holding my hand and gazing into my eyes and loving me and helping me to be a good person. A truly, honestly, sincerely good guy. 
> 
> The rocks are all gone, so far as I know. Every single bit of meteorite in Lowell County. I made sure every specimen was sent to a place no one will ever find it. Especially Lionel.
> 
> You are safe, Clark. Forever.
> 
> Please accept this as my gift to you.
> 
> Wherever you are this night, know that you occupy every level of my being. 
> 
> Merry Christmas with love, 
> 
> (burn this) 
> 
> Lex 

March 15, 2006 

Dear Clark, 

>   
>  Maybe I was naive about this. I fucking thought you'd write me at some point. I love you, damnit. I just sit here, hoping, waiting for you to fly through the window, waiting for you to sweep me over the horizon and spoil me with peanut butter sandwiches and PlayStation contests. And hugs. So many hugs. It's nearly Spring here, now, and the greens and pinks and reds are starting to dance across the City. How I wish you were here to look down upon Grand Hope Park with me now. To see life renewed, time regained, and promise proved.
> 
> How I wish you would be like the Spring and return to melt this inner frost.
> 
> Maybe you never loved me. 
> 
> Maybe no one can.
> 
> My father says Luthors don't need love. 
> 
> Is this about Midvale, Clark? Is it? What did you want me to do? You killed the guy, Clark. Fried him, for Christ's sake! So I did my thing. I covered. I burned him. All for you. To protect you. I know you never meant to do it. He was strangling me, hurting me. You were enraged...your body reacted. But do you blame me now? Does the guilt eat at you the way it does me?
> 
> Please....please...call. Please, Clark. 
> 
> (god...Burn this!!!) 
> 
> -L.L.onely in Metropolis 

July 7, 2006 

Dear Mrs. Kent: 

> Thank you for the birthday card. It means so much to me that you remembered. I hope all is well in Smallville.
> 
> -Lex 

December 17, 2006 

Clark, 

> Just a note to wish you and your family a happy holiday season. Business is great.
> 
> I hope all is well. 
> 
> -Alexander Luthor 

December 1, 2007 

Clark, 

> I just received word of the fair Lana's impending marriage to young Peter Ross. How appropriate. I'm sure all the glitteratti of Smallville will be in attendance. Nell Lang made it a point to tell me in person. I wonder...will you and your family be in attendance? I wish....well....I wish I could attend but I have a previous engagement in Singapore (I have to arrange some outside financing for Father's new tower here in Metropolis). Please relay my best wishes to the bride and groom and have a Happy New Year.
> 
> -Alexander Luthor, Esq. 

March 22, 2008 

Mr.  & Mrs. Kent: 

> I just wanted to let you know how thrilled I was to hear that Kent Farms, Inc. of Smallville has become the exclusive supplier of organic tomatoes for our new airline subsidiary. It is our pleasure to do business with your firm and I know from personal experience that you will serve as marvelous partners in my new venture.
> 
> (I hope everything is well with your son). 
> 
> Again, we at LuthorCorp. & LuthorAir look forward to a long and profitable relationship with you both. 
> 
> Alexander Luthor  
>  V.P.  
>  LuthorCorp. Industries 

August 14, 2008 

Dear Mr. & Mrs. Jonathan Kent: 

> Thank you for your kind note expressing your condolences. My father's death has shocked and saddened everyone. He touched so many lives in so many ways.
> 
> -Alexander Luthor  
>  C.E.O.   
>  LexCorp. Industries 

April 28, 2009 

Dear Clark, 

> I am taking a wife. Patricia. Blue blood, Old Gotham, really classy. Seems to love me. Loves me. Think this is match to last. Enclosed is invitation to our wedding, to be held June 23. Please attend...I'd love for you to meet her.
> 
> Best regards, 
> 
> Lex Luthor 

> P.S. There was a really bad hailstorm near Smallville. I hope your parents' farm came out alright.

June 24, 2009 

Clark: 

> I gather you think yourself too _good_ for me. Damn you. I really hoped you'd come yesterday. I shouldn't even be writing you. I'm on my honeymoon! Why can't I stop thinking about you? Why do I fall asleep with Patricia in my arms and you in my heart? Damn you! Damn you! Are you jealous? I should be happy now. I have everything. Do you feel scorned? LexCorp. is booming, the city is mine, and I have the most gorgeous bride on the planet. Tell me! I finally am King. Why do I feel as if you have my kingdom?
> 
> Don't write back. Not as if you would anyway. 
> 
> -A.L. 
> 
> P.S. You smug flying bastard. I would have waited the rest of my life for you! But you won't even call me. Damn you. 

November 7, 2009 

Clark, 

> Oh God...Clark...Pat...she lost, umm. She was. She lost it. Fuck, man. It was already formed and all....oh, fuck. I mean, I was going to be a Dad, Clark. Four months, Clark, four months. Why couldn't my poor little boy hold on? Just five more. He wanted to, I know it, Clark. God I need you. I can't do anything for her. She's broken, Clark. The doctor said there was severe damage. Don't think she will ever carry a baby safely to term. Broken. Clark. Man, please help me. Please. I don't know what to do. I was never as strong as you. I can plot and manipulate and connive but I can't feel. I can't feel. Even for her sake. The only time I ever _felt_ anything was with you. Promise me you will try to get here. Please.
> 
> Your friend, 
> 
> L.L. 

January 1, 2010 

Clark, 

>   
>  Pat and I are trying out best to make it. I've gone completely sober. I had to. The holidays were awful and she cried endlessly. Your mother sent me a very sweet letter with a basket of apples...please say thank you to her for me. Your Mom always was a star. Your Dad, too...he put a picture in the basket of their prize-winning pumpkin from the Corn Festival. Corn. You. I remember the Corn Festivals we went to, Clark. We rode all the rides, didn't we? Those damned roller coasters, how you loved them. You always let me win the games. You always wrapped that big wool coat around me because you thought me so frail. No one really noticed how close we were, did they? Maybe small towns are the best place...maybe there, people choose to live independently...like your parents. You understand? People with land can kind of run their own destinies, only make promises to themselves and thiers and choose to enter society when they want, on their own terms.
> 
> I no longer have that choice. Many here in the city want me to run for Mayor, even Senate. Can you believe this? It's crazy. I admit, the idea of even more power captivates me, but I am thinking maybe Pat  & I need some time alone, away from Metropolis. Selina Wayne invited us to go on an archaelogical dig in Botswana. Diamonds or something. Maybe we will accompany her...maybe just to download, to forget.
> 
> Do we ever really forget, Clark?  
>  Do we? 
> 
> Warmest regards in the New Year, 
> 
> Lex 

Mrs. Kent, 

>   
>  This note will probably arrive the same time as one I wrote to Clark. By now, I realize he has no intention of ever speaking with me again. It doesn't surprise me. Things happened in the past which changed us all and I was never truly a beneficial presence in his life.
> 
> I do hope that he is happy, Mrs. Kent. I hope he finds and keeps good friends and someone to love him and who understands all those 'special' gifts he has. He is the most unique person I have ever known, if you know what I mean (don't worry, my mail is delivered by SkyLex Secured Couriers-- safer than the C.I.A.). He was my best friend. My only friend. You and Mr. Kent went out of your way, all those years ago, to allow me to spend time with Clark and I will always appreciate you both for allowing him to be a part of my life.
> 
> My wife is still suffering. I can't seem to do anything to make her feel better. I know you understand what she is going through intimately...I am so grateful that you sent us the letter and the gift basket.
> 
> Please tell Clark...well.   
>  Tell him nothing, Martha.  
>  Nothing at all. 
> 
> My best to you and Jonathan in the New Year, 
> 
> -Alexander Luthor 
> 
> P.S. Your jumbo tomatoes are a huge hit on the SkyLex Metropolis-London route. More orders forthcoming. 

May 5, 2010 

Martha, 

> I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciated your visit here to Metropolis. The board of SkyLex adored you and Pat was touched by the letter you left for her. I'm sorry the two of you didn't get a chance to meet; she was still away with Selina on the treasure hunt. I hope that someday soon we can all get together; you, Jonathan, Pat & I. And maybe someday Clark.
> 
> Affectionately, 
> 
> Lex 

December 25, 2011 

Clark, 

>   
>  The new tower is complete. Tallest office building in the world. It is beyond belief. They said I would never finish it but I did. I proved them all wrong. You would love the view. The entire city looks like a mass of crystals from up here and I can just picture you flying down onto my balcony and smiling that toothsome grin of yours at all that I have built. You'd probably tell me I spent too much money and I'd have to tickle you.
> 
> Pat's in Aspen. I've got to decide very soon about this Senatorial race. I guess everything has worked the way it should have. Yeah. I don't think about you as much as I once did...but you still fly into my dreams and flutter about my heart. God, I sound like a moron, don't I? Ha.
> 
> I speak to your Mother every so often. Both she and your father seem to be doing great. They miss you, though. Did you realize your mother has never forgotten to send me a birthday card? :) Every year, without fail. Christmas too.
> 
> Clark, I miss Lionel. 
> 
> Sometimes I think I should have chased you. Fought for you, with you; to keep you in my life. Patricia does love me, and I love her, but part of me will love you always as well. Perhaps you fulfill different needs in my life. Perhaps Pat is mature, manageable, tangible love and you will always be the cliched "one that flew away." 
> 
> Every night I wish you would fly back. 
> 
> Forgive me, Clark. Forgive me for still loving you. 
> 
> Always, with my all my heart, 
> 
> Lex 

END of "Promises"  
Up Next: "Secrets" 


End file.
